


Birthday Boy

by Bohemiansweede



Category: Queen (Band), Roger Taylor Q
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:54:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25531669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bohemiansweede/pseuds/Bohemiansweede
Kudos: 3





	Birthday Boy

You had already surprised Roger with breakfast in bed on his birthday   
And of course given him an amazing blowjob  
...but the day wasn't over quite yet

Then when you got dressed for the party, you teased him, swayed your hips until he could not take it.   
He had taken you hard from behind, making you look at yourself in the mirror 

The party had been a success   
He was like a happy kid, you had really spoiled him.. all day long   
Not only with orgasms..   
There was a new after shave.. A new watch.. A framed picture of the two of you 

Now, you and your boyfriend were on your way back to the hotel, you walked hand in hand along the beach to your hotel  
He had looked at you all evening, trying to seduce you when nobody was looking   
But you teased him and just smiled back   
Almost pushed his hand away  
Now he was frustrated, you could see it all so well  
You stopped and his hands cupped your face.. Kissed you eagerly  
You knew what he wanted.. 

He dragged you inside the hotel, thru the lobby and took the elevator up to 4:th floor without a word   
The door slammed shut behind him  
His eyes were almost black from lust

There was still clothes scattered all over the bed since you got dressed before the party. 

You bit your lip, slowly stepped backwards, your hands clasped behind you as you watched Roger. 

He slowly began to remove his clothes.. The tie.. The white shirt..   
He looked at you as you were his prey.  
His pants dropped to the floor  
You licked your lips as you fucked his cock with your eyes.   
You should be used to seeing Roger bare by now.. before you your gasp hitched in your throat.  
He continued to push you until you felt the bed behind your legs   
Crashed his lips onto yours and moaned while your tounges melted together 

\- Mmmm.. Babe, you have been so bad today, teasing me.. You better taste my cock before I even touch you

You didn't need to be asked or forced.. this was what you wanted  
-Well of course Roger.. See it as a part of my gift for you   
You sniled  
You needed his cock soooo bad  
While on your knees you looked up on him  
You let out a satisfied hum as you gently ran your hands up the backs of his thighs until you cupped his peachy ass, leaning in to slowly run the tip of your tongue over the angry red head of his cock.   
He phanted faster and faster and almost growled when he pulled your head closer  
You licked the full length of his cock, felt his prominent vein on your tounge, wrapping your left hand around his shaft as you laid soft kisses around him, slowly pumping his cock.   
Roger rolled his hips, desperate for your touch.   
You gently nipped his balls, grinning up at him when you heard Roger let out a low moan .

\- Fuck! Roger thrusts sped up.   
His cock slipped easily in and out of your mouth, getting further and further down your throat with each move. Your eyes began to water but God, you fucking loved it. 

\- Look at me, Roger pulled you off his cock, smirking down at you as you gasped for air. Tell me you love me, Y/N

\- Mmmm I love you Rog.. You know I do  
\- Shit! I wanna taste you hunnie... NOW!! I cannot wait any longer 

You pushed away the clothes on the bed and laid down yourself   
Roger bit his bottom lip as he crawled over the top of you, taking in just how beautiful you were.   
He knew he was a lucky man.   
He ran his left hand up your thigh, kissing down your neck. 

\- So, beautiful, He whispered. His lips brushed over your hot skin coming to the top of your breast, nipping on them, sucking a bite mark just above your nipple before sucking the tiny bud.

\- Mine.. all fuckin mine mmmm.. you taste so good, baby, Roger hummed looking up to meet your eyes. Can't wait to feel you wrapped around my cock.

He pulled back slipping two of his fingers into his mouth before he pushed them inside you, his tongue once more flicked at your clit.   
Your hands tangled into his blonde hair, pulling gently as he slowly moved his fingers in and out of you. Your hips began moving in time with his pumping fingers.  
Your back arched and with a loud moan you squirted on his tounge 

\- Mmmm..Ahhhh.. babygirl... 

Roger worked you through your orgasm, gently kissing your thighs as he withdrew his fingers, sucking them clean as he sat up.

His tongue slipped inside your mouth you moaned together in unison your hands slowly made their way up to his side as you kissed, splaying across his muscular back.

He looked deep into your eyes while entering your body you felt every inch of his big cock, you clenched around him and you cried out his name over and over   
Your mouth fell open after Roger snapped his hips forwards faster and faster, your legs wrapping around him until the tips of your heels were digging into his ass.   
You gasped and mewled underneath him as his cock stretched you out, over and over.  
His hand wrapped around your throat and began to tighten. 

\- Look at me, kitten, no more teasing game ok?   
He commanded. Your eyes shot up to meet his now completely black ones..... Always, look, at, me!!   
He breathed deeply, his thumb coming to press against your clit as he squeezed a little harder.

You whined out Roger's name fighting to keep your eyes open, but as your orgasm hit you, you couldn't.   
Your eyes rolled back in your head.  
Once he had recovered enough from his own mind-blowing orgasm, Roger cleaned you up then moved you under the covers, kissing your lips softly every chance he got.   
You laid facing him, smiling softly as you admired his handsome yet sweat covered face

\- I love you Roger... So sorry for teasin you today   
\- Aww sweetheart.. It was worth it right? I hope I wasn't too rough on you love?   
\- Yes it was.. Ohh noo... You were absolutely perfect   
You crawled closer to him  
\- You know what?   
He muffeled in your hair....  
It was the best birthday I could get


End file.
